The Heart Within All The Clans
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: Rainwhisker experiences the Joys of mentoring. Two kits do something no cat has ever done before- or so they think. RiverClan's medicine cat apprentice struggles to fit in. ShadowClan has trouble keeping it's newest elder in camp. And one apprentice learns that starclan is not so far away. The great Journey has not happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic, so I really hope you like it! Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)**_

_**(Update: I've corrected lots of typos, and fixed the paragraph errors that tr1xx777 pointed out. Thank you! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, although I do own some of the**____**characters in this story.**_

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader: Firestar- **handsome ginger tom

**Deputy: Graystripe-** thick-furred gray tom

**Medicine Cat- Froststep- **petitewhite she cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: Sandstorm- **pale ginger she-cat

**Sootfur- **dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Rainwhisker-**lighter gray tom with blue eyes

**Sorreltail- **pretty tortoiseshell she cat

**Brackenfur- **brown tom

**Thornclaw: **golden brown tom

**Wishpelt- **golden she cat with thick brown tabby stripes

**Oakleaf- **black tom with green eyes

**Coalheart: **black tom with gray eyes

**Cloudtail- **white tom

**Dustpelt- **brown tabby tom

**Waspfoot- **Brown tom

**Apprentices:**

**Stonepaw- **gray tom

**Palepaw: **creamy white she-cat with golden eyes

**Queens:**

**Silverpetal: **pretty silver and white tabby, mother of Coalheart's kits: Hickorykit and Cherrykit

**Smallleap**\- light brown she cat, mother of Poolkit.

**Softmoon- **pretty white and gray she-cat, mother of Thornclaw's kits:

Wingkit, Violetkit, Splashkit and Mintkit.

**Silentheart**\- expecting

**Kits:**

**Hickorykit- **light brown tom with light green eyes

**Cherrykit- **dark brown she cat with blue eyes

**Poolkit- **blue silver tabby she cat

**Wingkit-**golden brown tom

**Violetkit- **very small white she kit with violet colored eyes

**Splashkit- **gray and black tom

**Mintkit- **silver-grey she-cat with dark green eyes

**Elders: Stingwhisker- **very, very, old black tom

**Drywing- **silver she-cat

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader: Blackstar- **huge white tom

**Deputy: Russetfur- **ginger she-cat

**Medicine cat: Littlecloud- **tabby tom

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader: Leopardstar- **golden spotted tabby she-cat

**Deputy: Mistyfoot- **blue gray she cat

**Medicine Cat: Mudfur- **long-furred brown tom

_**WindClan**_

**Leader: Tallstar- **black and white tom

**Deputy: Mudclaw- **brown tom

**Medicine Cat: Barkface- ** dark brown tabby tom

**Chapter 1: ThunderClan**

"Over here, Hickorykit!"

_Wham! _Hickorykit felt the air rush out of him as Cherrykit knocked him over.

"Take that, mangy ShadowClan warrior!"

"It'll take more than that to beat me!" Hickorykit growled in a deep voice.

He lunged for his sister, connected, and together, the two kits wrestled around camp. Hickorykit was so concentrated on pinning down Cherrykit, that he didn't notice that they were rolling right in front of someone. Until it was too late.

"What in StarClan's...? Whoa-aah!"

Suddenly big, full-grown cat was right on top of them. For a moment Hickorykit couldn't breathe. Then the weight was lifted off. Hickorykit cringed as Thornclaw glared down at him and Cherrykit. "Watch your you're going, you two! You could've gotten squashed!"

"Sorry Thornclaw," said Cherrykit meekly.

"Bye, Thornclaw," said Hickorykit.

Thornclaw glanced down, amused now, irritation subsided. "I can't wait until you're apprentices," He purred. "_Then _you'll have something to do." He walked towards the freshkill pile.

Hickorykit sulked. "I _wish _we were apprentices."

Cherrykit sighed. "Three more moons to go."

"It seems like _forever."_

Earlier that day, Rainwhisker had awoken In the warrior's den, as he did every morning. He yawned, stretched, and padded out of the den.

Graystripe nodded to him as he took place beside Sorreltail and Sootfur. "Cloudtail, you can lead the sunhigh patrol. Take Rainwhisker, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Mousefur with you." The morning patrols dispersed, taking with it Sorreltail and Sootfur.

Rainwhisker decided to go hunting before his sunhigh patrol left. As he padded out of camp, he heard the squeals of kits, and Thornclaw's annoyed growl. He purred to himself, and parted his jaws to taste the air.

As it turned out, Rainwhisker had to stop hunting early. He'd gotten a fine catch when a thorn lodged itself deep in his paw. So, taking one last note of where his prey was, he reluctantly limped back to camp.

"Froststep? are you there?" Froststep hurried out with a mouthful of leaves. "All that for one thorn?" Rainwhisker gasped.

Froststep spat out the leaves. "No, no, I was sorting out my yarrow," she explained. "Poolkit? Poolkit? Come out here."

Poolkit, a blue-silver tabby, who was clearly going to be Froststep's apprentice, padded out of the medicine den.

"Now, what do we do with Rainwhisker here?" Froststep asked Poolkit.

"We carefully pull it out, with some cobwebs ready." Poolkit responded.

"Good. Now watch closely."

Rainwhisker interjected, "Please hurry. I have Sunhigh patrol."

Froststep nodded and carefully extracted the thorn. There was no blood. Thank StarClan. If their had been, he'd probably be listening to Froststep and Poolkit for another quarter moon.

"All right, Rainwhisker, you may go now," Said Froststep.

Rainwhisker hurried to join his patrol, which was waiting only for him.

"Rowanclaw! What is your patrol doing on ThunderClan territory?!" Sandstorm growled.

"This is ShadowClan territory now!" Snarled Rowanclaw.

"Never! ThunderClan, attack!" And with that, chaos erupted.

Rainwhisker lunged into the fray. He felt fire on his muzzle, he whipped around and raked his claws down a tom's fur.

The tom responded by slashing into his shoulder. Rainwhisker grunted, locking the tom in his grip. They wrestled together.

The tom was small, probably an apprentice, but strong. Finally one of his clanmates dragged the apprentice away. His black and ginger fur was now covered with blood.

Rainwhisker twisted away, remembering it was against the warrior code to kill and hoped that the wounds were not that serious.

He teamed up with Dustpelt to fight of a huge tom. Out of the corner of his eye, Rainwhisker spotted the apprentice fighting with Mousefur.

Suddenly cat a cried out,"Deepfoot and Skinkpaw are badly hurt! Retreat!" The ShadowClan warriors turned and carefully bore their injured away.

Rowanclaw called, "We'll be back. Don't Think you've won." Then he too bounded away.

Rainwhisker was suddenly aware that he was bleeding. He wasn't the only one. Sandstorm had wrenched a claw. Cloudtail had a belly wound. Dustpelt was probably the worst, with scratches all over both flanks. "We need to get back to camp," said Sandstorm. Everyone agreed.

"Hickorykit, look!" Whispered Cherrykit as Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Rainwhisker and Dustpelt stumbled into camp. Sandstorm was limping. All four were covered with blood. Firestar bounded towards his mate. "What happened?!" He demanded.

"We were attacked by ShadowClan," explained Sandstorm.

"Those mangy fox-hearts!"" Cried Hickorykit.

"Let us go and teach them a lesson!" Begged Cherrykit.

Their mother, Silverpetal, wrapped her tail around them. "When you're older," She promised. _We're old enough right now! _

"Brightheart, Thornclaw, Oakleaf, Graystripe, and Snowfox, go finish up the border patrol. All of you" (he nodded to the cats who had fought) go get your wounds tended to. Sandstorm, I'd like to see you and Rainwhisker in my den." Said Firestar. Hickorykit spotted a brief flash of excitement Rainwhisker's eyes as the last words were spoken.

_What could that be about? _He wondered.

Rainwhisker didn't dare get his hopes up. Firestar probably just wanted to know exactly where they'd been attacked on the border.

_But Softmoon's kits _are _about ready to be apprentices, _a voice inside him pointed out.

Finally, after Froststep and Poolkit had treated his scratch, Rainwhisker rushed to Firestar's den. His hopes were increased when he saw Sorreltail and Brackenfur disappearing inside as well.

Firestar was waiting for them. "Thank goodness you're alright," he said, directing the comment at Sandstorm.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Asked Sandstorm, although there was affection in her eyes. Firestar nodded.

Then Rainwhisker pushed his way in. Firestar nodded to them. "The reason I've called you is because Softmoon's kits are old enought become apprentices. I have chosen you four to mentor them. " _Yes! _ " Their ceremony will be held the day after tomorrow." Now, get some rest. Those wounds need it."

Rainwhisker, Sorreltail and Sootfur spent the evening (By the time the excitement had passed, it _was _evening) sharing tongues and prey by the nettle patch. "Congratulations about your new apprentices!" Sootfur remarked.

"You'll get one soon," Sorreltail replied.

"I hope you're right," Sootfur murmured. Sootfur didn't show it, but his siblings knew that he must be wondering why he didn't get an apprentice as well.

As the sun set, the three warriors headed to the den. Sorreltail and Sootfur quickly fell asleep, but Rainwhisker tossed and turned with excitement. Which of Softmoon's kits would be his? Wingkit, Splashkit, Mintkit or Violetkit? He fell asleep, and dreamt of his own apprentice days.

Hickorykit had it all planned out. He'd teach those Shadowclan warriors a lesson they'd never forget.

It had been ingenious, he thought. He'd pretended to fall asleep just after the evening patrols returned. Then, after his mother and sister had fallen asleep, (along with everyone else,) he softly stole out. As he did, he trod on Wingkit. Wingkit let out a loud squeak of protest.

Rainwhisker had been pondering if he would rather a she-cat apprentice or a tom apprentice when he heard a noise coming from the nursery.

He glanced outside. Nothing. He shrugged and went back to his nest.

Hickorykit let his fur lie flat. Then he crept to the camp entrance, where Wishpelt and Coalheart were standing guard. Hickorykit would have to sneak out through the dirtplace.

_It's not that bad_, he thought, _its not like we don't bury it. That would be really disgusting_.

He trotted out into the forest.

Hickorykit was lost. He was sure of it. He'd been tripping over sticks and stones for what seemed like hours.

_Hours! Soon it would be sunrise! _

He ran blindly in a random direction.

Suddenly, he skidded to a halt.

_Fourtrees! _All else forgotten, Hickorykit set out to explore every nook and cranny of fourtrees. However, he suddenly caught a wiff of a scent he'd never smelled before.

_Could it be ShadowClan? _

It happened so suddenly. One moment, he was trying to figure out where the odd scent was coming from, the next he was pinned, trying to get his bearings, and face to face with the silhouette of a strange cat.

"A ThunderClan intruder!" It yowled. "WindClan, attaaack!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Yes, I will be updating shortly! And once again, read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for your supportive reviews! Without further ado, chapter 2! **_

Hickorykit struggked furiously, and he and the cat wrestled all over the hollow. Hickorykit wwas about to unsheathe is claws to shred the cat's ear when he caught sight of the cat's face.

_It was himself. _Wait... that _couldn't _be. Yet the cat was his reflection exactly. Exact same shade of light brown fur, same wideset pale yellow-green eyes. The cat seemed to have the same idea too.

"You're...me!" It squeaked. Wait just one moment. _Squeaked? _

"You're a kit!"

"Who Cares?! You're one too!"

"What's you're name, intruder?"

"You're the intruder! You're on the WindClan side of fourtrees!"

"Look! A cloud!"

"We must stop fighting!"

"Sorry StarClan!"

"Sorry!"

**(A/N: It's actually just an ordinary, random cloud.)** "What's you're name?" Hickorykit asked.

"I guess now that you're not an intruder anymore I can tell you. It's Dustykit."

"I'm Hickorykit." "We do look very alike. Well, I guess I'll be going."

Silverpetal would be getting worried.

"So should I. Bye, Dustykit."

"Bye." Hickorykit turned back to ThunderClan camp, when... a _notion _ struck him.

"Dustykit! Wait!"

Dustykit came bounding back.

"I bet we could pass for eachother." Dustykit's eyes sparkled for a moment, then he shook his head. "No. I don't want you spying on camp."

"Please?!" Dustykit seemed to be struggling with himself.

"Do you swear by your future mate and future kits and all that you hold dear that you aren't a spy?" "_Eeww_, a mate? You mean _cooties_?!"

Dustykit purred, "Do you swear?"

"_Fine." _

"You have to _swear." _

_"Fine, _I _swear."_

"Dustykit! Dustykit! Where are you?!"

"Quick! Roll in a puddle to hide your scent!"

Hickorykit did just that. Dustykit ran behind a bush as two WindClan warriors dashed nto the clearing. "Dustykit! There you are! Dreamcloud is sick with worry. Come on." And with that, Hickorykit was whisked off to WindClan.

It was Rainwhisker who'd found Hickorykit/Dustykit. Hickorykit had been filthy. Grimacing at the taste of grimy fur, he picked the kit up. "Let's go," He said. "Softmoon's kits are having their apprentice ceremony at sunhigh." Dustykit noted that the warrior who'd found him had a neatly groomed pelt.

Once Hickorykit had been found, the apprentice ceremony took place.

Violetkit, Splashkit, Mintkit, and Wingkit were neatly groomed, and their eyes shone.

"Wow...the highrock is so big!" Mewed Hickorykit. Silverpetal purred.

"You've seen the highrock everyday of your life, little one, why are you noticing it now?"

"Oh! Umm..." At that very moment, Firestar lept to the top of the highrock and yowled,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the highrock!" Rainwhisker's heart beat faster. "Mintkit, Splashkit, Violetkit, and Wingkit, you are now six moons and ready to become apprentices. Splashkit, come forward." Splashkit stepped up the highrock, head held high. Halfway up, he couldn't take it anymore and bounded up the rest of the way. "Splashkit, from this moment on, you'll be known as Splashpaw." Splashpaw puffed out his chest. "Sandstorm, you have shown courage and intelligence. Pass down these qualities to Splashpaw." "Splashpaw! Splashpaw!" Softmoon and Thornclaw cheered the loudest of all. After Splashpaw had touched noses with his new mentor, Firestar spoke again. "Violetkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Violetpaw." Brackenfur, you have shown patience and loyalty. Pass on these qualities Violetpaw." "Violetpaw! Violetpaw!" "Mintkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Mintpaw. Rainwhisker, you have displayed loyalty and intelligence. Pass on these qualities to Mintpaw." "Mintpaw!" "Mintpaw!" Rainwhisker felt a surge of joy as he touched noses with his new apprentice. " "Wingkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Wingpaw. Sorreltail, you have shown faith and optimism. Pass on these qualities to Wingpaw." "Wingpaw! Wingpaw!" "The clan meeting is adjourned." Said Firestar."Train your apprentices well." _I will, Firestar._

"So, can we start training right now?" Begged Mintpaw. "Sure! Come on this way." Sandstorm, Sorreltail and Brackenfur seemed to be doing the same thing. As Rainwhisker and Mintpaw headed out of camp, Mintpaw's eyes got wide. "It's…huge!"

Rainwhisker nodded, hiding his amusement. "It is. Now, you are going to learn how to hunt." "Aww... can't I learn battle moves?"

_"_Hunting first."

"Please?"

_Be firm, _Rainwhisker told himself. "Hunting is a vital skill. We can do battle moves later. Now, watch." Mintpaw reluctantly complied, and Rainwhisker tasted the air. He caught a scent, and sure enough, there was a plump mouse, foraging for seeds. He crept forward... _Crack! _The mouse ran away. Frustrated, Rainwhisker turned back to Mintpaw, who was purring. "What did I do wrong?"

"You stepped on a twig!"

"What could I have done to avoid that?"

"You needed to pay more attention!"

"Right. _Now _watch."

He tasted the air once more, this time scenting a wood pidgeon. _Please, StarClan, let me get it this time! _The wood pidgeon never knew what hit it. He turned back to Mintpaw in trumph. "Now, let's practice stalking..."

"I CAUGHT A PIECE OF PREY!" Mintpaw yowled. Sure enough, after trial and error, much practice, and instruction from Rainwhisker, Mintpaw had sucessfully caught a robin, which now lay at her paws. Rainwhisker came running.

"Great catch, Mintpaw!"

As Rainwhisker simultaneously showed Mintpaw territory and hunted with her, he felt like letting loose a yowl of triumph to rival Mintpaw's own.

**A/N: Fear not, This isn't the last of Rainwhisker&amp; Mintpaw! Next chapter...WindClan! Stay tuned, and don't forget to R&amp;R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with chapter 3! I had a MAJOR writing block. So sorry! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

_**Chapter 3: WindClan**_

_**Allegiances**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader: Tallstar- **Black and white tom

**Deputy: Mudclaw- **brown tom

**Medicine Cat: Barkface- **dark brown tabby tom

**Warriors: Tornear- **Gray tabby tom

**Onewhisker: **tabby tom

**Ashfoot- **dark gray she-cat

**Eaglesky- ** gray tom

**Gorsewhisker- **gray and white tom

**Elmheart- **brown tom

**Apprentices: **

**Weaselpaw- **orange and white tom

**Wadepaw- **black tom with blue-green eyes

**Rosepaw- **pale red she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: Dreamcloud- **gray mottled white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Gorsewhisker's kits: Dustykit and Quietkit

**Burntpelt- **bright orange she cat with a black tail tip, mother of Serpentkit, Fawnkit, and Gropekit.

**Snowblossom- **dark cream she-cat with pure white paws, Mother of Eaglesky's kits: Yarowkit, Wanderkit, Firkit, Tuftkit, and Darkkit.

**Kits:**

**Dustykit: **light brown tom with light green eyes

**Quietkit- **gray tabby she-cat

**Serpentkit- **black tom with green eyes

**Fawnkit- **red-gold she-cat

**Yarrowkit-**dark gray tom

**Wanderkit- **gray tabby tom

**Firkit- **brown she-cat

**Tuftkit- **fluffy cream colored tom

**Darkkit- **black tom with amber eyes

**Gropekit- **brown and black tom.

**Elders: **

**Morningflower- **old tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lilywhisker- **old gray she-cat

**Flamepelt- **very old ginger tom

**Blackstorm-** Very, very, old black tom

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader: Firestar- **ginger tom

**Deputy: Graystripe- **long haired gray tom

**Medicine Cat- Froststep- **petite white she-cat with blue eyes

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader: Blackstar- **huge white tom with jet-black paws

**Deputy: Russetfur- **dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- **small tabby tom

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader: Leopardstar- **golden spotted tabby she-cat

**Deputy- Mistyfoot- **blue-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Mudfur- **brown tom

"Dustykit! There you are! Dreamcloud's sick with worry. Come on." Hickorykit felt himself being picked up by is scruff, and being carried away. At first, he felt triumph. _We did it! We fooled them! _Then he felt fear. Hickorykit was not a kit that looked before he leaped. In fact he was quite well-known in ThunderClan for his rashness.

_**Flashback**_

_Hickorykit hung his head. Silverpetal and Sandstorm glared down at him expectantly. _

_They were sitting right outside Firestar's den. Ordinarily he would have been bursting with excitment at being so near the clan leader's den, but right now he'd do anything to get away. _

_Firestar himself wasn't there. He was inside, cleaning up after the... incident. _

_"I'm really, really, sorry," he mewled to the irritated she-cats. _

_"I didn't know that it was Firestar who was going to be next one in the dirtplace, honest!" _

_"It wouldn't have been right for anyone!" Silverpetal exclaimed. "Hickorykit, I don't know what got into you!" _

_Sandstorm added, "And Don't __**Ever **__go into the medicine cat den without Froststep's permission. And don't steal her supplies, either! You do know you'll need to get her more mouse bile, right?" _

_Hickorykit nodded. Just then, Wasppaw trotted into camp holding a huge, soaking piece of moss. "Um...I have some more moss. For Firestar."_

_"Thank you, Wasppaw." Said Sandstorm. _

_She turned back to Hickorykit. "And how would _you _feel if you were trying to make dirt when someone did... that." _

_"But I didn't mean to!" _

_"Then what _were _you trying to do?" _

_"I...I trying to play a joke on Palekit. She always goes out in the morning and-and I thought it would be funny if I...got some mouse-bile... p-pretended to be a monster...and st-surprised her." _

_"Well, Firestar certainly got a nasty shock." _

_"And you do know that every cat that could hear decently heard you proclaim that you were a dirtplace monster, right?" _

_"Umm... yes." _

_Wasppaw padded out of the Leader's den._

_"Hey, Wasppaw? Is Firestar clean yet?" Asked Silverpetal._

_"Not quite. He needs some more moss."_

_"Oh, StarClan." Sandstorm closed her eyes._

_Like...That._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Hickorykit shuddered. After that, he'd had to help with the elder's den for a whole moon.

Stingwhisker could be grumpy, but he was so old, that he slept most of the time. Drywing was actually rather nice. Palekit had not been very happy with him.

As he and the WindClan warrior skimmed over the moor, _A _small voice niggled in his head, _Just how long do you intend to stay here? And how will you let Dustykit know when you want to switch back? _Hickorykit didn't know.

And there was WindClan camp entrance..." DUSTYKIT! Oh, thank StarClan your OK." A pretty gray-dappled queen rushed to meet them. "Where was he, Elmheart?"

"He made it to fourtrees before we caught up with him. It's odd, I was certain I smelled ThunderClan scent at fourtrees but I didn't see anybody but Dustykit."

"Very odd."

Hickorykit went over to the nursery, forgetting for a moment where he was. A strong scent hit him. "Wait your turn!"***** Growled a voice from inside. Not the nursery. Hickorykit scrambled away. _I've got to get out of here! _He thought. The next moment the air was knocked out of him. "Fight me, Clumsykit!" squealed a voice gleefully.

Hickorykit whipped around. "Oh, you're on!"

* * *

The fight with the kit that Dreamcloud called Gropekit ended in a tie, before Dreamcloud broke it up so they could get fresh-kill. Hickorykit noted a gray tabby following them. _Dustykit's sister? _He wondered as Dreamcloud picked something for him.

"Mole! Your favorite!" Purred Dreamcloud.

_Yuck! _thought Hickorykit as he stared at the brown, smelly fur that was his so-called meal. His stomach growled. Reluctantly, he took a bite, and nearly spat it out. He swallowed. _What I would give for a squirrel... _He felt a bit nervous, being around these lean warriors. Compared to them, he felt rather chubby. At least his kit-fluff helped to hide it. He desperately wanted to go home, but he most definitely didn't want to get took another bite. _How do they stand this? _Remembering his promise to Dustykit, Hickorykit kept his head down, and tried not to take the camp in. Dream...cloud?'s voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Quietkit? What would you like, little one?" Dreamcloud asked gently.

A low, horse voice choked out something that sounded like, "Rabbit, mother."

Hickorykit felt something stir deep within him. _That's why she's called Quietkit..._

He was not her brother. That she was certain of. When you have been you have been born with someone, and have played with him for all your life, you know him better than the back of your paw. Her voice may be barely any use, but she was no fool. When she saw him dangling from from Elmheart's mouth, Quietkit knew that that he was not Dustykit. Convincing, though. But if where was Dustykit? She wondered. Was he in some kind of trouble? She needed to find out. Somehow.

Hickorykit shivered. He was cold. How he longed to be back at ThunderClan camp, snuggled into Silverpetal's fur! He could have always gone to Dreamcloud, but she was not his mother. Besides... she felt...different. He imagined Dustykit curled up in the warmth of the ThunderClan nursery, and growled. At the noise, Quietkit turned over and blinked open her eyes, which were a beautiful green color. "D-Dus-y-it." she whispered.

"What is it... Quietkit."

"You're...not..." Hickorykit froze, suddenly wide awake. Had he been found out? Determined to keep his secret, he mewed,

"Of course I am." Quietkit's eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't...lie!" She coughed. "Mah...bruser wud never lie." She paused, breathing hard. Dreamcloud turned over. Hickorykit didn't know what to do. He was torn. She obviously knew...but should he confirm her suspiscions... or not? No. He would figure this out by himself. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He could feel Quietkit's brilliant green eyes blazing into his pelt. Then she let out a sigh, which sounded more like a moan, and curled up next to her mother. Hickorykit burrowed a bit deeper into the nest, but he still felt cold inside.

**A/N: Phew! Chapter 3! Don't forget to R&amp;R! I hope to get chapter 4 out a lot more quickly! Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)**

**P.S. Firestar eventually got the mouse-bile out of his fur. (I added that scene to emphasise just HOW rash Hickorykit is)**

*****_That _line comes from Hollyleaf's story. I couldn't resist putting it in, because it's so funny.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, chapter 4! My apologies that it still took two weeks to get out, I have been **_**really **_**busy!**** :( And, one thing I should make clear: Chronologically, this story is messed up. For example, if Rainwhisker's pov is a week (or quarter moon) ahead of Hickorykit's, than Hickorykit's pov will usually start pretty much where it left off. A quarter moon before And there **_**will **_** be more povs, so it will get more and more hectic...you'll see.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Rainwhisker barely kept a straight face as he taught Mintpaw how to collect moss for the elders. All apprentices disliked collecting moss, and Mintpaw was no different. "Can't we _hunt _for the elders?" She'd begged.

"Yes, let's hunt!" added Wingpaw, who was going with them along with Sorreltail.

"After you collect moss." he'd told them.

Sorreltail added deviously, "Smallear _loves _squirrel."

"But how come Violetpaw and Splashpaw aren't collecting moss?"

"They collected moss yesterday." meowed Sorreltail.

As they had left for the moss-place, feeling very satisfied with themselves, Dappletail had murmured in their direction, "Don't get too cocky, now. I distinctly remember two apprentices equally reluctant as these to clean the elder's den while their littermate had battle training."

They remembered that, too.

"Do we have enough now?" Asked Mintpaw. Rainwhisker surveyed the pile that they'd made. "One more load." Rainwhisker promised. As Mintpaw and Wingpaw ran off to get more moss, Sorreltail asked, "Rainwhisker?" "Yes?" "Its about Sootfur..." Sorreltail began, but her sentance was cut off by a loud screech. "HELP! HELP! HELP! SORRELTAIL! RAINWHISKER! ANYBODY! HELP!" Sorreltail and Rainwhisker were off and running by the second yowl. They found there apprentices cowering against the stump, trembling.

The badger took a step forward. With a yowl, Rainwhisker and Sorreltail lunged for the badger. The badger turned, reared, and unleashed viscious blows with its forepaws that they barely avoided. The odds looked hopeless. One strong, skilled badger against two considerably smaller warriors, and two barely trained apprentices. Suddenly Rainwhisker was knocked onto his side. A large shadow stood over him. This is it, he thought, imagining huge claws shredding him to pieces. I'm going to die... then it was gone. Rainwhisker scrabbled to his feet. The dawn patrol! With furious yowls, Wishpelt, Softmoon, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail fell on the badger, claws unsheathed. The badger didn't go down without a fight. It thrashed and clawed with feroscious resolve.

Rainwhisker didn't remember the details of that battle very well. Only the badger's snarls, and blood, and claws.

The battle was only done when the badger stumbled into the undergrowth, panting. Rainwhisker lay down. He was dizzy, bloody, his head hurt... hurt...

_**"Mintpaw, Wingpaw, are you ok?" **_The voice was familiar, but strangely distorted.

_**"Yes, Sorreltail, but...Rainwhisker! What happened to him?"**_

_**"He got a nasty bump on the head."**_

"_**W-will he be alright?"**_

_**"Yes, he'll be fine."**_

"B-but what about Wishpelt?" Mintpaw sqeaked, her eyes wide. Cloudtail glanced at Wishpelt. Wishpelt was covered with blood, and her beautiful amber eyes were half closed. "Well...I don't know."

Moss. Soft moss. That was Rainwhisker's first sensation. And pain... He opened his eyes. Then Froststep was there, with a wad of cobwebs. "Excellent! You're awake!" Rainwhisker scrambled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his flank. "Get back down! I haven't finished with this poultice!" Exclaimed Froststep. Then she turned and called, Poolkit? Could you bring me a bit more goldenod?" "Yes, Froststep." "How is the dawn patrol ok? What about Sorreltail? And-" "Sorreltail, Dustpelt, Softmoon, Cloudtail, and the apprentices are fine, much better off than you, but..." "But what?" Deep sadness filled Froststep's gaze. "Wishpelt got hurt very badly. I did my very best, but..." Her voice cracked. "It wasn't enough." "So she's...dead?" He asked blankly. Froststep bowed her head. Rainwhisker had never been good friends with Wishpelt, but he knew her kits, Stonepaw and Palepaw, and her mate, Oakleaf, and his heart ached for them. "Well, your poultice is done. Now, please leave alone." And with that, Froststep shuffled back to her den. Outside, Wishpelt was already being mourned by Oakleaf, and Stonepaw and Palepaw. Her body was laid out in the clearing. Palepaw and Stonepaw had their noses pressed against her flank, but Oakleaf just stood their staring blankly into space. With a wave of compassion, Rainwhisker found a plump mouse in the fresh-kill pile, and offered it to the older warrior. Oakleaf pushed away the mouse, and resumed staring into space. After a moment of silence, Oakleaf rasped, his voice thick with grief, "I loved her."

Later that night, more cats joined the vigil. Cloudtail, her mentor, Drywing, her mother, And Froststep. "They were littermates." Whispered Stingwhisker, who was watching the sad affair. Closer than the hairs on a vole's pelt."_ I never knew that. _

Palepaw blinked open her eyes..._What am I doing out in the clearing? _She wondered. _She's dead. _She remembered, as Drywing and Stingwhisker carried Wishpelt away for burial. Her mentor, Brackenfur, Came up. "Eat," He meowed, nodding to the fresh-kill pile. "That's your assignment for today." _But I don't want to. _But, reluctantly, she dragged her feet and chose a shrew. Rainwhisker came out of the wariors den, walked up to the fresh-kill pile, and chose a small squirrel, and asked, "Mind if I join you?" Palepaw nodded feeling a bit hungrier. Somehow, As she finished her shrew, her tail had become entwined with Rainwhisker's.

Dustykit padded out of the nursery with the queen named Silverpetal. Another kit, whom Silverpetal had called Cherrykit, whispered, "You smell funny." Dustykit was wondering how to respond to that when Silverpetal purred to him, "Squirrel! You're favorite!" _Yuck! _Thought Dustykit. _How do they eat this? _He thought as he tasted the squirrel, which tasted like wood and acorns. _What I wouldn't give for some mole..._

**A/N: Chapter 4 is finished! Yay! Wishpelt's death has a purpose, wait and see! And remember, read and **_**Review. **_**I want to know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Allegiances**_

_**Shadowclan**_

**Leader: Blackstar- **Huge white tom with jet black paws

**Deputy: Russetfur- **Dark ginger she cat.

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- **Very small tabby tom.

**Warriors: **

**Rowanclaw- **Ginger tom

**Tawnypelt- **Tortoiseshell she cat

**Clawface- **Battle-scarred brown tom

**Brownfur- **Brown tom with green eyes

**Cedarheart- **Light golden brown tom.

**Deepfoot- **Gray tabby tom.

**Oakfur- **Brown tom.

_**Apprentices:**_

**Skinkpaw- **Black and orange tom

_**Queens:**_

**Tallpoppy- **Long legged light brown she cat, mother of Applekit, Toadkit, and Marshkit.

**Jumpflight: **Pale colored tabby she cat, mother of Duckkit, Chirpkit, and Peepkit.

_**Kits:**_

**Applekit- **Brown tabby she cat.

**Toadkit- **Dark brown tom.

**Marshkit- **Very dark brown tom with black flecks.

**Chirpkit- **Red brown she cat

**Peepkit- **Yellowish gold tom

**Duckkit- **Blue gray tabby tom.

_**Elders:**_

**Redpelt- **Very dark ginger tabby she cat.

**Runningnose- **Gray and white tom, former medicine cat.

"Redpelt! Where do you think your going?"

Redpelt tossed her head. "I'm tagging along the dawn patrol. What do you think, Littlecloud?"

"Redpelt, elders don't go on patrol. When you become an _elder, _you are relieved of patrols."

"Unless I want to."

Littlecloud sighed. "You became an elder because you are getting older and slowing down. It's for your health. You can still do clan duties within camp. Looks like some kits have come visiting." he added meaningfully.

Redpelt tossed her head and trotted toward the camp entrance.

"As your medicine cat, I _order _you stay and rest."

Redpelt sighed and headed for the elder's den. _Later, I'll go out, _she promised herself.

Kits had come visiting, all right, all six. Redpelt itched to be outside, but Littlecloud was still keeping watch. Besides... the kits were really _cute. _

"Runningnose! Look at meee!" Squealed Duckkit as he rocketed ito a nearby puddle, soaking Chirpkit, who was standing nearby.

"Eww, watch where you're going!" she mewed crossly as she licked herself clean. Duckkit came back and shook himself off, making sure that his littermate got another dose of cold water.

"Runningnose, Duckkit is being mean!" She squealed.

"And you're a mousebrain!" purred Duckkit.

"Alright you two, settle down. Would you to hear a story?" Asked Runningnose calmly.

"Oh, goody! A story!" Squealed Peepkit. Peepkit was the smallest of the litter, but by far the most curious.

Chirpkit came over reluctantly, her pelt fluffy and damp. She glared at Duckkit as she sat down, and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"What's it about?" asked Marshkit. He, Applekit, and Toadkit were much older than the others, and would be apprentices in a moon.

"You'll see. Now, listen. A long, long, time ago..."

Redpelt yawned. _It couldn't hurt to close my eyes for a minute... _

"Wow! Great story, Runningnose!"

"Tell us another!"

"I get to pick! I get to pick!"

"No, you picked last time!"

"Look, there's Jumpflight coming."

"Aww..."

"Bye, Runningnose!"

A pattering of paws and following silence told Redpelt the kits had departed.

"What...what did I miss?" She asked.

"You've slept through most of the day." Responded Runningnose.

Redpelt glanced out. Sure enough, the sun was setting. _How did I sleep for that long?! _She wondered.

_Oh, Well, I guess I could go out now..._

"Runningnose, I'm going to go make some dirt. See you." Runningnose flicked his tail to show that he had heard.

Looking about, and seeing no one, she trotted out of camp.

_Ahh, It's so good to be out in the forest again. _Redpelt had been an elder for a quarter moon, And the whole time she had been stuck in camp.

She wondered if there was an elder to warrior ceremony.

She would have liked to have mentored one last apprentice before she retired.

_Wat was I thinking? _she wondered.

Littlecloud had wanted her to retire after she had gotten very out of breath after a simple hunting excursion. She had agreed, but now, she was bored.

Redpelt stopped to taste the air.

_Frog! _

she dropped instinctively into a perfect hunting crouch, crept toward the scent, trapped the frog between her claws, and dispatched it with a swift snap at the neck.

Satisfied, she buried the frog and tasted the air again.

Exhausted, Redpelt carried a blackbird to her cache. She hadn't had much luck after the frog, and had only caught a single mouse and the blackbird.

It was about sunrise, the sky was lightening. Redpelt decided to give it one more go before returning to camp. When... she smelled...ThunderClan! And...Redpelt took off as fast as she could.

"Duckkit?" Redpelt gasped when she arrived on the scene.

The only thing she heard after that were the snarls of a fox.

"Go, Mintpaw, go!"

"Remember, Violetpaw, try and catch her off-guard!"

Palepaw's own mentor, Brightheart, whispered, "Remember, even though you're older, you can still learn something from them."

Palepaw nodded avidly. It had been a quarter moon since Wishpelt's death. Poolkit had become Poolpaw, and Silentheart had given birth to three beautiful kits: Whislekit, Birdkit, and Nightkit.

Violetpaw's triumphant yowl brought her from her thoughts. Mintpaw trottd over to Rainwhisker, hanging her head.

"It's ok," Said Rainwhisker reassuringly.

"We'll train harder and you'll do better, you'll see."

"OK." Said Mintpaw. She turned to her sister.

"You did great,Violetpaw!" "Thanks! I can't wait to tell Softmoon and Thornclaw about it!"

Palepaw sighed inwardly. Her life used to be like that. When Wishpelt was alive. When Oakleaf said somethig other then, "Wishpelt..." when Stonepaw didn't whimper when he was asleep, or look like he was about to wail aloud his grief and anger.

Then she glanced at Rainwhisker. She hadn't realized it before, but he was so smart, and funny, and sweet, and handsome...

"Palepaw!" Brightheart meowed sternly. "Violetpaw won, so you are fighting her!" Palepaw nodded, and positioned herself.

**A/N: Ooooh, a twist! It's pretty obvious who Palepaw likes... :D don't forget to R&amp;R! Also, some of you may be wondering about Palepaw's mentor...well, I forgot in the last chapter that Brackenfur was already Violetpaw's mentor, so it's really Brightheart. Sorry about the mixup! Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/

Redpelt felt claws swipe at her flank. "Get away from those kits!"

She yowled, throwing herself upon the fox. _It's starving, _She realized as she noticed the fox's jutting ribs. She felt a brief flash of sympathy for the creature.

_Stop! You cannot let it harm us! _She reminded herself as she nipped the fox's shoulder. The fox snapped at her, narrowly missing her spine. Redpelt then knew that the fox was too dangerous drialone. A couple mouse-lengths to the right, and she would have been dead. She grabbed Duckkit. "Roon!" She mumbled around Duckkit. The other kit did its best to keep up, but its legs were much shorter than Redpelt's. _Are we going to make it? _Redpelt wondered.

_Sunrise, the same day_

After a long night, Hickorykit was glad to be awake, away from Quietkit. She obviously was suspiscious, and she had enough of a voice to say so.

No such luck.

"Wuter uh don?" Asked Quietkit's unmistakable voice.

"Umm...I wanted to see the sunrise."

"Dusty...kit is nevap diz oly."

"Go away. Please."

"No! Don...ly!"

Something in Hickorykit snapped. All the fear and secrecy was to much for one kit to carry alone.

Quietkit sensed it. "Warers ee?"

Hickorykit ran out of camp.

Quietkit followed him.

Dark Green eyes blazed into light green on a windy more.

Hickorykit didn't intend to tell Quietkit the truth. He sat, defiant and silent.

Finally, Hickorykit spoke.

"I should never have left ThunderClan! What was I thinking?! What was Dustykit thinking? What was StarClan thinking?! Oh, what have I done? I just want to go home!" He ranted.

Gently, Quietkit whispered, "Ozee zaf?"

"What?" "Id...ee...zafe?"

"When I last saw him."

"Oo...hava...go...back. Find...him."

"And send him back?"

"Yes." "You won't tell on me?"

"So...long...as Dostkitv...ree...truns."

"Dustykit! Quietkit!" The WindClan warriors.

"Run." Said Quietkit.

Hickorykit ran. The truth had set him free.

"Good luck." Whispered Quietkit.

Hickorykit was lost. He'd crossed the thunderpath, he was sure he'd crossed it on the way, but now he was in icky marsh.

That's when It happened. The screams. "HELP! HELP! HELP HELP!" The screams of someone in very big trouble. Without a moment's hesitation, Hickorykit dashed toward them.

Hickorykit dashed into the clearing. "What' happening? What's going on? What's-waaah!" Fox. Starving. Now it was facing him.

Fox.

Fox.

Fear.

Fox.

Killer.

Starving.

Cat?

Blood.

Fleeing.

Hickorykit ran after the cat.

Glanced back at the light brown kit. It was falling behind. The fox was catching up. She kicked some dust in the fox's face. Now the fox was furious. _Water! _Thinking quickly, she raced into the pond. The kit followed suit. After much hissing and snapping, the fox ran away. Redpelt looked around. "Well, that was-Duckkit! Where's Duckkit?!" _Where...Oh, no. Oh, StarClan, no. _Could she have dropped him into the water? She had to go in and find him. She couldn't swim, but she had to try. She took a deep breath. Then she plunged in. The water was so murky, and she couldn't see a thing. But she had her paws. She could feel. Where was he? _Duckkit is drowning right now, and it's all my fault! _She was running out of air. But she had to try. Just once more. Suddenly, her outstretched claws felt fur. _Fur? Duckkit! _She pulled him to shore. Duckkit was cold and wet. His fur was soaked. Only the tiny rise and fall of his chest told Redpelt he was still clinging to life. "Hurry!" Yowled Redpelt to the kit as she grabbed Duckkit's scruff. Blankly, the kit followed her back to camp.

"Duckkit! Oh, my baby." Exclaimed Jumpflight. His father, Brownfur, looked very unhappy as he stared down worriedly at his tiny son. "Oh, Duckkit! Don't die! You're supposed to become apprentices with me!" sniffled Chirpkit. Peepkit just looked very unhappy. Littlecloud meowed, "Let me take a look." he sniffed at the kit's fur. Redpelt, and the other kit, who had identified himself as Hickorykit, stepped back. Gently, Littlecloud carried Duckkit to his den.

_That morning_

Littlecloud padded out of his den. "Duckkit is fine. I warn you, he will be unconscious for a couple of days."

"Thank Starclan!" yowled Brownfur and Jumpflight.

"Can we see him? Can we see him?" Begged Chirpkit and Peepkit.

Jumpflight shook her head. "No, my dears. Didn't you hear Littlecloud? He's unconscious. Come back to the nursery. Mama and Papa will tell you a story."

After they were gone, Redpelt sighed. "Oh, if only I hadn't dropped him into the water." She murmured.

Littlecloud glanced in her direction. "Mother, he was already unconscious due to shock when you found him, from what I can tell. The water didn't exactly help, but it didn't worsen his condition too drastically. And you did save his life."

Redpelt nodded. "Does mean I get to leave camp now?" She asked her son teasingly.

"No! I mean, I just don't want to lose you, not after Sliceclaw..." Redpelt felt a pang of grief remembering her dead mate. He had died after a viscious battle against Windclan and ThunderClan. He had entered the fight with vigor, but after being severely out numbered, he had been fatally wounded. Exhausted, he staggered uphill, away from the mayhem, where he was found by Brownfur and died Brownfur's paws. Littlecloud had only been a kit when it happened, but he had taken the loss very hard.

"I love you, mother." Littlecloud whispered.

"I do, too." Whispered Redpelt. "Come to the elder's den. You can visit me."

Littlecloud hesitated. "I'd love to, but I have to watch over Duckkit. I'll try to come later though. That really means a lot to me."

Redpelt knew he meant it. Redpelt turned to leave, but curiosity kept her paws rooted to the floor of the den. "What happened to Hickorykit?"

"Oh, a patrol of warriors took him back to ThunderClan."

"I see. Well, I'll see you later. Don't forget, now!"

"I won't." Littlecloud whispered.

Hickorykit was nervous. Would Dustykit be in plain sight? Would their ill-fated prank be discovered of?

Was Dustykit ok?

What about Quietkit? Quietkit was rather pretty, he had to admit.

Oh, how he missed Cherrykit and Silverpetal.

And Coalheart. "We're here." Said a battle-scarred warrior named Clawface.

"Go on." a she-cat called Tawnypelt whispered gently. Hickorykit pushed his way into camp. Where was Dustykit? "What happened, Hickorykit?" Yowled Cherrykit.

Firestar glanced down at the cats. "What is going on?"

'We found this kit of yours on our territory. Judging by his scent, he's from thunderclan."

_Wow! I've been there for about a quarter moon and my scent is still that obvious? I'm lucky none of the WindClan cats noticed! I guess that mud puddle didn't wash off my scent entirely... _Silverpetal's comforting voice broke through his thoughts.

"Come along dear. You must be exhausted."

_You don't know half of it, _thought Hickorykit sleepily. But one thought still pestered him:

Where was Dustykit?

**A/N: Ok, just 2 more povs and a couple more chappies to go! Almost done! And remember! Read and Review! :) **

**An Extra note: The reason there are so many one word sentences is because Hickorykit isn't thinking straight because he's to terrified to think straight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh My gosh! I haven't written in so long! Here is a reward for your patience...chapter seven!**

_**Allegiances**_

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader: Leopardstar-unusually golden spotted tabby she-cat**

**Deputy: Mistyfoot- Dark gray she-cat**

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mudfur- Long haired brown tom**

**Apprentice, Streampaw**

**Warriors:**

**Reedwhisker-Black tom**

**Apprentice, Ripplepaw**

**Heavystep- Thickset tabby tom**

**Frostbreeze- gray and white tabby she cat**

**Stormfur- Dark gray tom**

**Feathertail- Silver tabby she-cat**

**Blackclaw- Dark smoky gray tom**

**Queens:**

**Dawnflower- Pale gray she cat**

(Mother too: Tumblekit, Minnowkit, Pebblekit, and Songkit)

**Whitedawn- Gray and white she-cat**

(Mother to: Stonekit, Smoothkit, and Cranekit)

**Kits:**

**Tumblekit: Tabby tom with a plump, round face**

**Minnowkit: Light gray she cat**

**Pebblekit: Dark gray tom**

**Songkit- Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Stonekit: Light gray tom**

**Smoothkit: Golden brown she-cat with a distinguishing black mark on top of her skull**

**Cranekit: Pure white she cat with blue eyes**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader: Firestar- Handsome ginger tom**

**Deputy: Graystripe- Long haired gray tom**

**Medicine Cat: Froststep- Petite white she-cat with blue eyes**

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader: Blackstar- Huge white tom with jet black paws**

**Deputy: Russetfur- Dark ginger she cat**

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom**

_**WindClan**_

**Leader: Tallstar- Black and white tom**

**Deputy: Mudclaw- Brown tom**

**Medicine Cat: Barkface- Brown tom**

"Streampaw!" Streampaw stretched and yawned. She was so tired...

"_Streampaw_!"

"Coming, Mudfur."

The medicine cat apprentice padded out of the medicine den, where her mentor was waiting impatiently. "Streampaw, come along! If you're so tired, I might as well make you stay home from the gathering tonight!" Mudfur reprimanded. _Oh, right, the gathering. _Normally, she would be bursting with excitement at the prospect, but now, she just wasn't in the mood for excitement. She though longingly of her comfy nest...

"Now, today we'll be gathering juniper berries. Where do we go?"

"To the sedge thicket by the stream." Streampaw responded after yawning again.

"Come along!" Streampaw followed her mentor toward the camp entrance... "Hey, Streampaw!" Called Lilypaw. "Gathering tonight!" _Yup ._

Streampaw nipped off a bunch of ripe juniper berries, lost in thought. _Why does everyone act like I don't know anything? _She wondered. Take Lilypaw for example. Her brother, Ripplepaw, was the exact opposite. He always was always playing pranks on her, even when they were kits. He still did. She figured the best way was to ignore them. _I wish I had a brother or a sister that would play with me and show everyone I'm not a little kit. _"Streampaw!" Mudfur's voice broke through her thoughts. "Come along!" She followed her mentor back to camp.

Streampaw closed her eyes. _Yarrow for vomiting, cobweb for bleeding, marigold for - for... greencough? No... _

Suddenly the tiny paws of Songkit, Tumblekit, Minnowkit, and Pebblekit were on her tail.

"Wheee! Take that WindClan warrior!" Squealed Tumblekit. Normally Streampaw liked it when the kits visited, but with night falling, and her pelt freshly groomed Streampaw was in no mood for games.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm busy?!" She snapped. Tumblekit was abashed. "S-sorry, S-streampaw." Songkit, the shyest of the four, mewed, "We didn't mean any harm by it."

"Please go play outside." Silently, the kits retreated from the medicine den.

"Streampaw! Come and eat with us!" Called Lilypaw. Lilypaw was going to the gathering as well. Ripplepaw was not. There was an awkward silence. Streampaw wasn't good with conversations. In fact she generally avoided them. "Soo...excited about your first gathering?"

"Yup." That's all to be said.

"I remember my first gathering." Says Ripplepaw. The usually boisterous apprentice now shyly looks away as she looks in his direction. Streampaw finishes her fish. Leopardstar calls, "Mistyfoot, Mudfur, Streampaw, Blackclaw, Stormfur, Heavystep, Reedwhisker, and Lilypaw! To me!" Trembling with both excitement and apprehension, Streampaw followed her clanmates to the gathering.

_Wow! Fourtrees is huge! _She thought, staring in wonder. Mudfur nodded to her. "Why don't you go and meet some other apprentices?" Streampaw nodded, still staring at the great rock, and wandered over towards ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

_"_Hi!"

"Huh wha?" Streampaw had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't been watching where she was going.

"I'm Mintpaw! I'm a ThunderClan cat! Are you RiverClan? I can tell." She said, wrinkling her nose. "What's your name?"

"Streampaw."

"Hi, Streampaw!"

"Mintpaw! I was just looking for you! Who's this?"

"Splashpaw, meet Streampaw! She's from RiverClan!"

"This is my brother, Splashpaw!"

"I'm going to find Sandstorm. Nice meeting you, Streampaw."

_I wish I had a sibling... _

"I also have a sister named Violetpaw. She's really shy. She didn't come tonight. I have a brother named Wingpaw too. He's around here somewhere. Do you have a brother?"

"No...nor a sister. What's it like?"

Mintpaw's green eyes widened with shock. "Well...It's pretty nice. Still, you don't have any brothers that'll prank you. I suppose you'll be asking what it's like to have a mentor?" She added playfully. Streampaw shook her head. "Nope." She mewed to Mintpaw.

"Yah...By the way, that's my mentor, Rainwhisker. Sometimes he's a pain, but I guess I could do worse...like being a medicine apprentice. How boring!"

Streampaw stiffened. "_I'm _a medicine apprentice."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"S'OK."

"No, really, I'm-"

"It's fine!" Snapped Streampaw. Awkward Silence. Mintpaw changed the subject.

"There are my parents, Softmoon and Thornclaw...Ew! They're nuzzling right in public like no one is looking! Gross! Anyway, where are your parents?"

"They couldn't make it." Streampaw sighed. "Leopardstar didn't pick them for the patrol."

"That's tough. What are their names?"

"Frostbreeze and Heavystep."

"Oh." There wasn't much more for Streampaw to say , except watch the gathering start with her new friend.

"It's so good to finally just talk with you." Said Sootfur, watching as their apprentices- Mintpaw, Wingpaw, and Cherrypaw, disappeared into the crowd. "I felt really left out for a while."

"It's nice just to have some sibling time." declared Sorreltail.

"Yeah." Said Rainwhisker. A couple moments passed. Then Sootfur smirked.

"Palepaw sure is pretty, isn't she?"

"Oh, shut up!" exclaimed Rainwhisker, his fur heating up.

When Hickorypaw was told by his mentor, Snowfox, to mingle, he went directly to WindClan. _Dustykit-paw! Where are you? _He looked around- gray, white, some browns, but not a sign of Dustypaw's. "Let the gathering begin!" Blackstar's voice rang out. Hickorykit had no choice but to go back to the ThunderClan. _What happened to Dustykit? Where is Quietkit? Is he lost? Dead? __**Crash**__! _Hickorypaw, tired and worried, snapped out, "Get out of my way you clumsy-" His eyes widened. "Dustykit! I mean- you're probably Dustypaw now, right? What happened to you?" Dustypaw purred, "Hickorykit- I mean, Hickorypaw! I was looking for you!"

"What happened? Tell me!"

And Dustypaw told his doppelganger everything. "Well, I'd decided to go back and talk to you, but I got lost. I made my way to Fourtrees and then Elmheart and Gorsewhisker found me, like when we met. I got back, and Quietkit- she's Quietpaw now-was worried out of her mind, Then Tallstar postponed my apprentice ceremony for a whole moon, so I've only been an apprentice for a quarter moon."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! That's so- wait! If this is your first moon as an apprentice, and since my ceremony wasn't delayed- then-you're a whole moon older then me!" He gasped. "But we're the same size!" He looked over the WindClan cats, and realized that they were all a bit smaller and more lithe then the rest of the cats. The two couldn't help it. They burst out purring.

"SHHH!" Said the cats around them, before staring for a couple moments at the identical cats. The gathering went on.

"Bye Hickorypaw!"

"Bye Dusty-" Hickorypaw froze. "Oh my StarClan, look at that!"

It was two black toms. And they were exactly alike.

"That's-Stingwhisker." Gaped Hickorypaw.

"And- Blackstorm!" Breathed Dustypaw.

And then one of them- either Blackstorm or Stingwhisker, they couldn't tell- turned around and winked.

They looked at them, and looked at one another- and they burst out purring again.

**A/N: The end is near! *Insert evil laugh* I hope to get it up sometime this week or next week! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter eight!**

Palepaw tasted the air. Scenting vole nearby, she crouched down on the forest floor, and crept towards her target. Closer, closer, _crackle! _She stepped on a twig. The vole scurried away. _Mouse dung! _She thought as she tasted the air time finch scent wafted towards her. _I will not miss this time!_ She thought determinedly. Careful for anymore twigs, she stalked towards the bird, this time succeeding in dispatching it with a single bite. She buried it and moved on.

* * *

"So, did we pass?" Stonepaw asked nervously. Palepaw shivered with anticipation. Their mentors, Graystripe and Brightheart sat before them.

"You both did quite well. Alhough, Palepaw, you know better then to lose focus while stalking-" _Oh no! Will that count against me?! _"You have both succesfully passed your assessments." _I can't believe it! We're finally becoming warriors! _Palepaw thought.

"Come up here, you two!" Called Graystripe. Palepaw and Stonepaw huried to the highledge, and listened as Firestar yowled, let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the highrock!" Drywing and Stingwhisker were first, the former leading her older denmate to the foot of the rock. Then came Froststep and Poolpaw, smelling of herbs. Whistlekit, Birdkit, and Nightkit bounced energetically to the highrock, followed more slowly by their mother, Silentheart. Then Hickorypaw, Cherrypaw, Wingpaw, Mintpaw, Splashpaw, and Violetpaw, and their mentors, and the warriors, and then the whole clan had gathered. Palepaw dearly wished her mother could be there, and her father too, for after Wishpelt died, Oakleaf had lost the will to live and passed on not long after.

Firestar's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Cats of ThunderClan, today we make two new warriors." He turned to his clan. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Palepaw shivered. "Stonepaw, do you promise to defend and uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" There was no hesitation in her brother's voice as he responded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, you shall now be known as Stoneoak, in honor of your late father. StarClan honors your strength and bravery." It was a bit of an odd name, but they had both requested their names to keep alive their parent's memories. "Palepaw, do you promise to defend and uphold the the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, from this moment on, you will be known as Palewish, in honor of your mother. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty."

"Stoneoak! Palewish! Stoneoak! Palewish!" Cheered thunderclan.

Palewish felt a pang of sadness that her parents weren't there to cheer their names. If she had kits, they would never meet them. They would never retire to the elder's den. Until she herself joined the stars, they were gone. Then she felt a breeze ruffle her fur, carrying two familiar scents. _Mother_? _Father? _For a brief moment, she saw two starry cats, one golden with thick brown stripes, the other black with green eyes, calling their names. _Of course! They wouldn't miss it for the world. _Then they disappeared as quickly as they came. Palewish breathed out and looked up at the stars. _Perhaps their not so faraway after all, _she thought.

**A/N: Epilogue will be up soon! **


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the Epilogue!**

_1 moon later_

_Rainwhisker purred as Palewish joined him by the highrock. "How was hunting?"_

_"Great!" Palewish purred. Rainwhisker watched as Mintpaw bounced up next to Firestar with her siblings. "You must be really proud." Palewish murmured._

_"Yes...So much has happened in six moons. I got my first apprentice, Silentheart's kits were born, Poolpaw, Cherrypaw, and Hickorypaw became apprentices... you and Stoneoak became warriors...those four are becoming warriors... and there was Wishpelt...and Oakleaf..." Silence as they remembered the two dead warriors. . Then Palewish reminded him playfully, "Don't forget those times Hickorypaw snuck out of camp." Rainwhisker _mrowed _in amusement. "Oh, yeah." He agreed, remembering how he had been the one to find him._

* * *

_"Splashpaw, Mintpaw, Violetpaw, and Wingpaw, do you promise to defend and uphold the warrior code at the cost of your lives?"_

_"We do!" _

_"Then by then by the powers of StarClan- Wingpaw, I name you Wingfoot. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty. Splashpaw, I name you Splashtail. StarClan honors you strength and thoughtfulness. Mintpaw-" Mintpaw felt a burst of excitement-" I name you Mintflower. StarClan honors your intelligence and enthusiasm." _

I can't believe it. I'm a warrior now! _Mintflower thought._ I can't wait to tell Streamheart! _Her friend had received her name not long before. "V__ioletpaw, I name you Violetfern. StarClan honors your sensitivity and foresight."_

_"Wingfoot! Splashtail! Mintflower! Violetfern!" _

_Rainwhisker watched happily as Mintflower received her warrior name. Then, everything went by so slow, and so fast at the same time... he was congratulating Mintflower...Sorreltail was doing the same Wingfoot... and then he sat by the warriors den with Palewish. "You ever notice how all the clans see the same stars?" She asked him. He had never noticed that. But that's not the only thing the clans had in common. For all cats live, love, grieve...and wonder at the stars. _

**A/N: Well, this is the end...thank you for reading my story. Special thanks to princessariellover876, Moonbeam141, tr1xx777, Pebblepaw, Guest, xXFadingNightXx, and Yellowfang4ever, for all your supportive reviews, and RoseTheOwl for favoriting. Those meant more to me than you can imagine. :')**


End file.
